Chuck Collins
Charlton "Chuck" Collins (also known as ChuckGoofDuck) is a video maker who produces plush videos for his fans. He was born on February 8, 2003, and started his channel when he was only 11. He and his brother Layne always played with their plushes when they were little, and by fall of 2014, Chuck started to get an influence by youtuber SuperMarioLogan and his past experiences with plushes to start making his own videos. However, Chuck actually started out just taping Chuck E. Cheese videos on his computer, even though it wasn't his material. Layne stated that "Chuck had a soft spot for Chuck E. Cheese, and would always talk about him." "That's where he got the influence of the name ChuckGoofDuck. "It's basically his name, Goofy and Duck all combined into one word". Chuck started his channel on December 26, 2014 just a day after Christmas. A few hours later on that same day, Chuck and Layne decided to instead focus their channel more on their plush adventures rather than copying videos that aren't theirs. The Donald Duck show was their first experience with their own plushes, but Chuck didn't think that it was good enough after only 2 episodes. The cast consisted of Chuck as Donald and Layne as Goofy, who would later develop his vocal talent later on. A day later, Chuck and Layne began working on "Mickey vs SpongeBob," a movie that would later change the channel's point of view. 2015-2016 Chuck improved a bit during this time period, adding new characters to the cast, and allowed Layne' s friend Rowan Rodriguez to join the crew in January 2015. Together, the three would come up with new neat ideas, and hope to entertain the viewers. In April 2016, Chuck was considering that it was time to end his channel by producing a three and a half hour movie titled "The 7th Dimension" which would reveal all the secrets that the characters hid all this long, such as the krabby patty secret formula. Although, sadly Chuck's channel was hacked in late March 2016, and which deleted all of his videos. Devastated, Chuck retired for a solid week before returning with "The 7th Dimension" and all 7 chapters, in which when put together brought the entire movie. Even though Chuck promised his fans that the movie would be the end of his channel, he still wanted to do more videos, and even had more ideas. On May 1, 2016, Chuck and his crew uploaded a new series titled "Mickey & SpongeBob" which would bring back the glory of Chuck's original content, and even adding in new characters, such as Shrek and Gangster Yoshi, who was the star of the show during season 1 and 2 before he gotten killed off. The show gained superb success, and allowed Layne and Rowan to give out their own chemistry towards their characters, more than ever before. Even though Chuck isn't really probe into voice acting, he still got a few characters to remorse on including Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Winnie the Pooh, Grover, Scooby Doo, Luigi, Yoshi, Minnie Mouse, Pluto and various animals. 2017 This year has been a pretty good year so far for Chuck. His legacy towards his fans had been more crowded than ever. On February 12, Chuck and his crew began working on the series finale of "Mickey & SpongeBob", as Chuck explained that "It was time to move on to other things that will become more bigger than anything else that I've done." After a month hiatus, he released a failed spin-off titled "Crime Travellers" which didn't impress fans that much. He quickly cancelled it and then had the idea to release another spin-off, but this time it was more successful than the last attempt. That show was "Mickey's Summer Combat" and even though it gained moderate success, it still didn't stand the goal of Chuck's content and the fact that the crew were running out of ideas fast. So the show was quickly cancelled on the 100th episode. Chuck later admitted that both spin-offs were a total disaster and needed a completely new show that would change the output of Chuck's channel. During late June, Chuck was secretly trying hard to come up with a new series and didn't tell Rowan or even Layne about it until after "Mickey's Summer Combat" was cancelled. On July 3rd, Layne thought of having a show not based on Mickey Mouse but more based on the duo of SpongeBob and Patrick. He even considered having a show based on Tom Hanks. Still clueless on what to upload, Chuck insisted to just instead not worry about it until after the fourth of July, in which they uploaded a fourth of July video similar to the parade in "Mickey & SpongeBob." On July 6th, Layne immediately came up with the idea of a SpongeBob and Patrick show that would feature elements of that of the 1980 film "The Blues Brothers." Chuck and Rowan liked the idea and thought it was something new. So then the first episode of "SpongeBob & Patrick: Buddy Trope" was released on July 6th and would soon go on to have superb success even more that the last two attempts. The show recently made it to its 100th episode and would spawn more in the future. Chuck stated during a 100th episode live stream that this show would save ChuckGoofDuck and is thankful that he has friends to count on. Category:Crew members